Tristan City
Tristan City 'is major fanmade city in the United States, and the main setting for the second season of ''Criminal Case, which was released on April 2, 2019. Composed of ten different districts, Tristan City population varies from old, traditional mob families, to young enthusiasts of sports, videogames and new enterprises, to name a few. The Tristan City Police Department (TCPD) acts as the law enforcement agency that serves the city. Districts Tristan City features a total of sixty cases, which are located across ten different and unique districts: '''Starlight City Starlight City is the first district investigated in Tristan City. It features a modern urban setting with multiple enterprises rising from the ground with unique ideas, as well as gender disputes about equal living conditions and better opportunities for womans. Zoey is the team main focus about this conflict. Cases #1-#6 are situated in this district. Mirage Cove Mirage Cove is the second district investigated in Tristan City. It features a quieter, almost rural setting with a long fisherman community. It's also the setting for a mafia war between the most important families in the city. Cases #7-#11 are situated in this district. Geek Town Geek Town is the third district investigated in Tristan City. It features huge geek conventions and videogame events, as well as common family locatios like a zoo and brand restaurants. With some focus on Rachel's past, the district focuses on a unknown company whose giving its citizens a lethal VR headset which kills them in the real world if they try to remove it or die in-game. Cases #12-#18 are situated in this district. Sportsville Sportsville 'is the fourth district of Tristan City. It features gigantic stadiums, sports centers and ancient religious buildings as well. The main focus of the district is the upcoming Olympic Games, which seems to have caused the awakening of an old cult, forgotten for decades. Cases #19-#24 are situated in this district. 'Columbia Street Columbia Street is the fifth district of Tristan City. It features huge international companies, lucrative business and the Hall of Justice and other law-related buildings. However, it's also known as the district of sinners, where illegal casinos and low-life brothels roams on the back alleys. The main focus of the district is the uncovering of those illegal business, with the help of an old man, and Miles, whose dark past may come back, haunting him from the shadows. Cases #25-#31 are situated in this district. Others There are more districts scheduled to be released in the future. Upcoming districts include ones involving the rest of the crew members, as well as the final district, which focuses on the chief. Notes * Tristan City was going to replace Darnestown in some point of its development. However, some of the main caracters from the first city wouldn't have place in the second, and the team from this city explores diferent topics that I felt were more interesting to develop. * The first time we heard of Tristan City, it was in Strike Three, You're Dead. The rival baseball team was conciously selected, as I wanted to give a little spoiler. Category:MrKors71 Storyline Category:Cities